goku vs bojack
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Un pequeño fic, basado en la pelicula "La galaxia corre peligro", donde doy una idea de como pudo haber sido si Goku hubiera peleado contra Bojack y sus secuaces, espero les guste


_Este es un pequeño One Shot que se me ocurrió, es corto a comparación de los otros fics que suelo hacer, mi propia versión de lo que ocurriría en una batalla de Goku vs Bojack, espero les guste._

_Capítulo único._

**La galaxia corre peligro.**

**Goku vs Bojack.**

La banda de Bojack había llegado a la Tierra a causar desastres, los guerreros Z habían sido derrotados uno por uno y ahora Gohan estaba en el suelo herido, Bojack lo levanto y lo tomo entre sus brazos, para luego comenzarlo a apretar con fuerza, Gohan lanzo un grito de dolor, mientras Bojack y sus tropas sonreían.

-Vaya, ya siento que estás viendo a tu padre en el otro mundo, será un verdadero agasajo para ambos ver como mueres lentamente-dijo Bojack con crueldad.

**Otro mundo…**

-¡Kaiosama!-grito Goku desesperado, pero Kaiosama solo negó con cabeza, indicándole que no podían hacer nada.

**Tierra…**

Bojack continuaba con su tortura contra el pobre Gohan, quien gritaba cada vez más fuerte, pero ninguno de sus amigos podía ayudarlo, mientras las fuerzas de Bojack sonreían de forma divertida.

Gohan comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban-Papá…-dijo a duras penas, antes de quedar inconsciente y a pocos pasos de la muerte.

**Otro mundo…**

Goku tenía una mirada llena de furia y finalmente-¡Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto!-grito usando la teletransportación.

-¡Goku, ya estás muerto, no puedes hacer nada!-grito Kaiosama tratando de detenerlo, pero Goku ya se había marchado con su técnica especial.

**Tierra…**

Bojack aun tenía a Gohan en brazos, sonriendo con triunfo, cuando de la nada, sintió un feroz golpe sobre su rostro, uno que lo hizo soltar a Gohan, mientras los siervos de Bojack se quedaban sorprendidos por lo que su jefe había hecho.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bojack antes de caer al suelo pesadamente, mientras Gohan comenzaba a brillar en el aire.

Goku lo había salvado y ahora lo sostenía en brazos-Pelaste muy bien, Gohan, te felicito-.

Gohan poco a poco abrió sus ojos-Papá-.

-Ahora puedes dejar todo en mis manos-dijo Goku, mientras descendía y dejaba a Gohan en el suelo.

Bojack se levanto, mientras sus secuaces se reunían con él-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-cuestiono furioso, pero después vio al nuevo visitante-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres amigo de ese mocoso? ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme de esa forma gusano?-.

Goku volteo, encarando a Bojack, su mirada demostraba que estaba furioso-¡No los voy a perdonar por lo que hicieron!-grito convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin, Bojack sintió el poder de Goku, quedando asombrado-¡Juro que vas a arrepentirte por venir a la Tierra!-.

Bojack se rio-Eso lo veremos ¡Acábenlo!-le ordeno a sus tropas, quienes rodearon a Goku, pero este estaba tranquilo.

-Ustedes no son los oponentes indicados para mí y no quiero tener una batalla innecesaria, así que apártense de mi camino-.

Los esbirros de Bojack se rieron-¿Escucharon eso? Parece que este insolente necesita aprender buenos modales-dijo Zangya.

-Déjamelo a mí-dijo Bido, lanzándose contra Goku, Bido trato de golpearlo, pero Goku detuvo el golpe y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, el cual lanzo a Bido contra una pared.

El ver eso, Zangya y Bujin se lanzaron al ataque, pero Goku podía lidiar con ambos sin dificultad, algo que impresiono a Bojack, especialmente cuando Goku lanzo a sus dos siervos contra el suelo.

-Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono Zangya molesta.

-¡Bido, Zangya, usen los lazos de energía!-indico Bujin.

-¡Entendido!-.

Zangya y Bido atraparon a Goku con los lazos de energía, mientras Goku permanecía con expresión seria.

-¡Acabalo Bujin!-grito Bido, Bujin se lanzo contra Goku.

-¿Aun crees que no somos los oponentes indicados para ti grandísimo estúpido?-grito Bujin riéndose, pero su expresión de risa cambio a una de dolor cuando Goku le dio un feroz puñetazo en el estomago, a pesar de que, en teoría, debía estar inmovilizado por los lazos de energía.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Zangya y Bido al ver eso.

Goku sostenía a Bujin con su puño cerrado, luego abrió su palma y lanzo un rayo de energía que lanzo a Bujin lejos de del lugar, pero por el ataque, se pudo ver que había sido su final y Goku se libro de los lazos de energía con un poco de expulsión de energía.

-¡Maldito!-grito Bido lanzándole un rayo de su boca, Goku vio el ataque dirigirse hacia él, para después devolvérselo con un golpe, el ataque de Bido atravesó su abdomen, Bido cayó al suelo muerto, pero su mirada indicaba que estaba impactado por lo que le había pasado.

Bojack observaba todo y ahora estaba más que asombrado al ver las habilidades de Goku, mientras Zangya comenzaba a temblar de miedo y miraba a Goku con gran terror, cuando Goku le lanzo una mirada seria, Zangya grito y comenzó a huir volando.

-¡Cobarde!-grito Bojack lanzándole un rayo a su sirvienta y matándola en el escape, para después encarar a Goku-no peleas nada mal, pero ahora te las verás conmigo-Goku se pudo en guardia y Bojack desapareció, para reaparecer detrás del guerrero, lanzando un golpe contra Goku.

Goku logro esquivarlo y le dio una patada a Bojack, quien salió disparado hacia el aire, Goku comenzó a seguir a Bojack y ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla en el cielo, Bojack comenzó a disparar rayos contra Goku y viceversa.

De pronto desaparecieron y solo había explosiones en el cielo, Goku lanzo un golpe contra Bojack, quien logro esquivarlo y sujetando a Goku de un pie, lo lanzo contra el suelo, para después dispararle un rayo, Bojack creyó que había acabado con Goku, cuando el gran guerrero surgió de los escombros con la ropa algo rasgada, pero aun dispuesto a continuar luchando.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendido, eres más duro de eliminar que esos otros gusanos-dijo Bojack riéndose.

Goku sintió como una gran rabia comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo, pensó en Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta y en su hijo, todos los que habían sufrido por culpa de Bojack, la rabia era tanta que Goku alcanzo el estado de Súper Saiyajin 2, el poder que expulso hizo estremecer el lugar, mientras Bojack se quedaba impactado por el gran poder.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde saco todo este poder?-grito cubriéndose.

-¡No te lo perdonare!-grito Goku furioso, mientras Bojack comenzaba a temblar, pero después se rio.

-¡No creas que me ganaras solo por un pequeño aumento de poder!-grito riéndose.

-¿De verdad crees eso o es que el miedo te hace decir tonterías?-.

Bojack gruño y lanzo un rayo contra Goku, quien lo recibió directamente, Bojack sonreía, seguro de su victoria, pero Goku salió ileso del ataque.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-exclamo Bojack, mientras Goku se reía, Bojack descendió furioso y aterrado-¡Maldito seas!-grito lanzándose contra Goku y viceversa.

-¡No te lo perdonare!-grito Goku atravesando a Bojack con un feroz puñetazo, para asombro del terrible pirata.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?-.

-¡Jamás en la vida te lo perdonare!-grito Goku, mientras sacaba su brazo del cuerpo de Bojack y preparaba su ataque final.

-¡Esto…no…puede…ser…!-gritaba Bojack incrédulo-¿Quién…quién demonios….eres?-.

-¡Kame Hame Ha!-Goku lanzo su técnica especial contra Bojack, dándole justo donde lo había atravesado, Bojack lanzo un gran grito de dolor y finalmente desapareció para siempre.

**Más tarde…**

Gohan comenzó a recuperar el sentido, cuando lo hizo, vio que ya no quedaba nada de Bojack y de su banda, al principio no comprendía que pasaba, pero entonces vio a su padre frente a él.

-¿Papá?-.

Goku volteo y le sonrió a su hijo, para después alzar un pulgar en señal de triunfo, poco después, Goku desapareció frente a su hijo.

Gohan lo comprendió de inmediato, Goku había salvado a la Tierra y a él-Gracias…papá-dijo con los ojos llorosos y viendo hacia el cielo.

**Otro mundo…**

En cuanto Goku volvió, se tiro al suelo cansado-Huf…no me imaginaba que aun muerto podía cansarme tanto-.

-Goku, me sorprendes, haces las cosas más imposibles-dijo Kaiosama sonriendo.

-¿Eh? Kaiosama ¿acaso hice algo malo?-.

-Todo lo contrario, amigo, todo lo contrario-dijo Kaiosama y ambos se rieron.

Una vez más, la Tierra estaba a salvo, por el momento, ya que dentro de 7 años, un enemigo aun más aterrador llegaría a la Tierra.

**FIN**

_Como dije, fue más corto que los fics que acostumbro hacer, pero solo era una idea que se me ocurrió de pronto y quería hacerla antes de que se me olvidara, espero les haya gustado._


End file.
